Electricorn
}= - Statistiek = |spec=DreamEater |DDDSEXP=1.18 |DDDSHP=46.8 |DDDSSTR=10.2 |DDDSMAG=10.3 |DDDSDEF=7.2 |DDDfire=x1.10 |DDDbliz=x1.60 |DDDthun=x0.55 |DDDwater=x1.10 |DDDdark=x1.10 |DDDlight=x1.10 |DDDlink=Equestrian Raid |DDDatt=Thunder |DDDstyle=Thunder |DDDdream=Fleeting Fantasy |DDDdisp1=Shock Therapist |DDDdesc1=Uses Thunder only as it adapts to the situation |DDDdispab=head |DDDdispac=hind legs |DDDdispad=tail |DDDdisp2=Capacitor |DDDdesc2=Charges up Thunder, then takes action |DDDdispba=front legs |DDDdispbc=head |DDDdispbd=head |DDDdisp3=Tempest |DDDdesc3=Mostly magic attacks |DDDdispca=head |DDDdispcb=head |DDDdispcd=legs |DDDdisp4=Lightning Bolt |DDDdesc4=Attacks quickly; doesn't bother charging up Thunder |DDDdispda=hind legs |DDDdispdb=hind legs |DDDdispdc=head |DDDNLVL1=20 |DDDNLVL2=24 |DDDNLVL3=34 |DDDNLVL4=36 |DDDNLVL5=38 |DDDNloc1=Traverse Town |DDDNenc1=(Portals) |DDDNloc2=Symphony of Sorcery |DDDNloc3=The World That Never Was |DDDNHP=56.1 |DDDNSTR=11.4 |DDDNMAG=11.4 |DDDNDEF=5.2 |DDDNEXP=1.5 |DDDNtime=x1.0 |DDDNigni=x1.0 |DDDNpois=x1.0 |DDDNmagn=x1.0 |DDDNstun=x1.0 |DDDNsleep=x1.0 |DDDNconf=x1.0 |DDDNblind=x1.0 |DDDNbind=x0 |DDDNzero=x1.0 |DDDNzant=x1.0 |DDDNmini=x1.0 |DDDNstop=x0 |DDDNslow=x1.0 |DDDNfree=x1.0 |DDDNimmunities=Bind, Stop |DDDNrewards=HP Orb x3 (30%), Big Munny x1 (40%), Droplet x3 (30%) Shield Cookie 3 (3%), Hi-Potion (2%) Fleeting Fancy (12%), Fleeting Figment (6%) |DDDNworlds=Symphony of Sorcery, The World That Never Was Traverse Town (Portal) }}}} 'N Electricorn is 'n droom eter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sy Gees-weergawe word verkry via sintese, terwyl sy Nagmerrie-weergawe gevind kan word in Symphony of Sorcery, The World That Never Was, en in Traverse Town in 'n portaal. Wanneer die gees weergawe verslaan word, verlaat sy agter die droomfragment Fleeting Fantasy. Sy skakel aanval is Equestrian Raid. Voorkoms Die Electricorn is gebaseer op 'n eenhoorn, 'n legendariese gehore perd. Albei van die Electricorn se name is 'n woord kombinasie van 'elektriese', wat die bliksemboute op die Droom Eater se liggaam en 'n eenhoorn ', 'n legendariese gehore perd wat die Droom Eater fisies lyk, verwys. Die joernaalinskrywing vir die Electricorn verwys na die roman deur Philip K. Dick. Vermoëns Vermoëskoppeling style="margin-left: 10px; color:#000000; border:solid 2px #000000; border-radius: 10px; text-align:center" align="center" width="300px" - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" }}} se Prys lys - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Rapid Descent style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Spark Raid - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Triple Plasma style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Curaga - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Thunder Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Cure Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Defense Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Confusion Block - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Leaf Bracer style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Support Boost } Aanvalle Stryd= border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" ST'Ingestelheid: ST=Shock Therapist, C=Capacitor, T=Tempest, L=Lightning Bolt width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" 'C width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" T''' width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" '''L - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Lightning Charge||Thunder||1||✔||✔|| ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Horn Rush||Thunder||1||✔||✔||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ikazuchi Prime|| ||1||✔||✔|| ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Thunder||rowspan="3"|Thunder||1||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Thundara||10 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Thundaga||20 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Esuna||—||8|| ||✔|| ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Faith||Light||37|| || ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Regen||—||12|| || ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Auto-Life||—||32|| || ||✔||✔ } |-|Flick Rush = border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" ST width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" C''' width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" '''T width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" L - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Lightning Charge||Thunder||1||35%||45%||25%||20% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Horn Rush||Thunder||1||20%||20%||30%||30% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Ikazuchi Prime||Thunder||1||25%||25%||15%||35% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Thunder||rowspan="3"|Thunder||1||rowspan="3"|20%||rowspan="3"|10%||rowspan="3"|30%||rowspan="3"|15% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Thundara||10 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Thundaga||20 - bgcolor="#FF6060" Thundaga||Thunder||1||colspan="4"|Gevorderde opdrag } Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Sora kan die Electricorn formule van 'n skatkis in die veld kry. Die Electricorn kan geskep word deur vier verskillende formules. *Die eerste formule is 'n rang D formule. **2 Fleeting Fantasy + 4 Lofty Fancy *Die tweede formule is 'n rang C formule. **3 Fleeting Fantasy + 2 Lofty Fantasy *Die derde formule is 'n rang C formule wat 'n 30% kans op transformasie vanaf Cera Terror het. **2 Intrepid Fantasy + 5 Grim Fantasy *Die vierde formule is 'n rang B formule wat 'n 60% kans op sukses het. **12 Lofty Fancy + 4 Fleeting Fancy Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance enemies Kategorie:Thunder-attribute Dream Eaters Kategorie:Thunder-style Dream Eaters